There is known a garbage separation and recovery machine for beach clean that recovers garbage from sandy ground while towed by a vehicle (also referred to as “beach cleaner”) (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this Patent Document 1, a sieving unit for separating sand and garbage from each other is provided, and the sieving unit is rotationally driven by using the rotational force of an axle.
Furthermore, some special work vehicles such as a tractor, etc. have a wheel lock mechanism for locking/unlocking right and left wheels to/from an axle (see Patent Document 2, for example).